New Year's
by fullmetalgryffindor
Summary: Asami's party, then Akihito's. Kind of short and sort of late, but idagf.


I can't really think of a good title so….

Somehow there's a sort of epic story going on in my head and partly in my computer and I have a partial story written for what goes on before this one and two that are chronologically after, so this is kind of the middle of a bunch of connected fanfics that don't all have to be read together which is good because they're getting finished way out of order. Since the sort-of prequel is still in the works, just know that this comes after Akihito and Asami are in an established relationship and forgive all "OOC" as their characters developing further/progression of relationship/they're drunk/insert english major bullshit here

I'm sorry it's not just smut

999

I do not own in any way, shape or form, nor do I make any money in way, shape or form, from Viewfinder/Finder series.

888

"I'm bored. You said we didn't have to be here all night," he went up on his toes and kept his voice low, wary of the people surrounding them.

"It's only another hour." He smirked down at Akihito who was nearly bouncing on his toes in impatience. "Or is this too much for you to handle?"

A scowl was his reply. Even in a tailored suit, vest, and tie, shiny dress shoes, hair clipped and styled—Akihito didn't look like he belonged here. His energy was at a different level than all the other guests in this, the most exclusive of all his clubs; not for all the diamonds in the world could any of these drab women or men hope to outshine his Akihito.

"I'm bored," he repeated.

"Talk to anyone you like. There isn't a limit on the alcohol, either." Though he hadn't been entirely surprised, it was a bit unexpected how clingy Akihito had been this night. Perhaps if, at the beginning of the night, the man had stayed by his side through all the introductions, he'd have befriended some of the younger guests and could now be leading them into revelry and games that would surely have them kicked out were the club owned by anyone else… that was what Asami had figured would happen, anyway.

But no, Akihito had stuck to his side the whole time, closer than Kirishima, who had been his second shadow even though his wife was in attendance as well. An older gentleman, Fujitaka, who owned an electronics company, approached them (Asami, really) and they lightly discussed politics, ignoring Asami's young companion after the obligatory initial greeting, yet Akihito still made no motion to do anything else besides stand idly by. His actions didn't go beyond taking a glass of champagne from a passing server; though after the serving man had passed, Asami's and Akihito's eyes automatically met, unable to help thinking of back when Akihito had impersonated a server himself.

'Now where are you? Next to the host, lacking nothing, with nearly everyone in the room jealous of you, wishing to be where you are.' Still, the boy didn't look happy at all. The fake smile he projected to Fujitaka fooled the old man easily enough—a little too much actually. If Fujitaka wanted to keep his hand, he'd better take it off Akihito's shoulder. Fujitaka gave the boy's shoulder another pat and Akihito played along, pretending he'd been listening.

Asami watched Akihito flounder for something appropriate to say. If he'd stop worrying so much about being proper, the blond might actually have fun. There was no point in trying to behave himself, anyway. He was with Asami and could therefore do whatever he wanted without consequence. Taking back control of the withering conversation, he cast a wary glance of his own as an admittedly gorgeous pair of men approached, a tall blond and an even taller brunette. They both went immediately for Akihito, so as not to interrupt Asami. Intuition ticking, Asami tactfully dismissed the old man in favor of quizzing the dark-haired man on politics and finances in relation to global trends; the kid was prepared, but his manipulative side was unpleasant—the shorter of the two men appeared enthralled with Akihito's every word. Almost too enthralled. Asami had heard all of Akihito's jokes before, and not even in the first time were they as funny as this newcomer was making it seem.

This being the one moment this night where Asami didn't mind Akihito's unusual taciturnity, naturally Akihito was happily chatting away, smiling up at the newcomer like they were best friends already. Allowing his own conversation partner to ramble on—the tactless attempts at ingratiating himself with Asami were futile, as Asami hated shameless money-grubbers; instead, he listened to Akihito's conversation. They were talking about inane things, like the weather, but the tow-headed man was being overly friendly and Akihito was buying right into it.

Akihito snagged a pair of glasses from a passing server, handing back his now empty one, and passed a glass to the man, who introduced himself as Tamaki and the taller man as Kyouya. Clearly Akihito was already tipsy, because he was having trouble handing the glass over—his fingers were all caught up with the other man's and they laughed together like it was a good joke. Akihito leaned a little too much to the side, looking unbalanced, and Asami didn't even get the chance to steady his lover before Tamaki slipped an arm around Akihito's shoulders.

Twenty years earlier Asami would have smashed the man's head open like a watermelon for such audacity; but Asami had class, sophistication, and, most importantly, an energetic lover who depleted most of his energy stores through several rounds of sex every night. Therefore, at his age, he didn't have the energy to deliver a roundhouse kick in the face. The motive behind Tamaki's friendliness to Akihito was blatant: should Kyouya, who even now was speaking about finances in Asami's direction, fail to secure a connection, than Tamaki would lay the foundation for a back up route through Akihito. At the very least, Asami thought, I can humiliate these men who would presume they can make a fool of my Akihito.

Feeling Asami's hand on his elbow (and perhaps his irritation as well) Akihito looked at Asami out of the corner of his eye. Then he smirked, and Asami felt… well, not silly. Something else. Something more… manly sounding. He should have known, anyway. Akihito's alcohol tolerance was nowhere near that bad anymore, and of course he'd known that Asami was watching his every movement, that Asami wouldn't miss the smile and the lingering touch, and ultimately Akihito knew that Asami would figure out his plan. As far as plans go, though, this was one of Akihito's few successes.

"Excuse us, gentlemen," Asami said, cutting through both men's words at once. A hand still on Akihito's elbow, he led his young lover away, not bothering to lower his voice so the men left behind wouldn't hear, "I didn't realize you were so bored that you'd flirt with low-class thieves."

"I was going to try it with the old man, but other than you, ancient geezers really aren't my type," Akihito replied.

Cheeky brat… slowing his pace, his hand dropped from Akihito's elbow to his lower back. Glancing back at the two young men they'd left behind, Asami gave Akihito's ass a quick squeeze, smirking at the look on their faces.

"Asami!" Akihito didn't quite protest. "If you want to have fun, I know where we should go."

"As the host of the party, it would be rude to leave." Asami steered Akihito to the bar, getting scotch for himself as Akihito finished off his champagne. "What makes you think I'm not having fun?"

Akihito raised an eyebrow in answer. "If we hurry, we'll have time to change into real clothes."

He really shouldn't be surprised that Akihito could tell how bored he was. Spending time with celebrities, shareholders, and the top tier of society was good for business… Akihito loosened his tie as he waited for Asami to decide, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves and leaning back against the bar. Well, a more relaxed atmosphere was good for Akihito.

"What did you have in mind?" Akihito's pupils widened, mouth turning up at the corners. Asami emptied his glass in one go.

"We change at my studio—it's on the way, and you've got normal clothes there—then we celebrate the big moment in the Irish bar over by the train station." He poked Asami's arm, which had been resting on the bar. "And if you can get us out of here quickly, we'll have time for something extra in the car."

"Kirishima, get someone to pull the car up. You'll be managing the evening from here on out." The second-in-command hadn't been visible before, but he appeared immediately and did as told. Asami took hold of Akihito's fingers, stopping the blond from poking him again. "There's a couple people we must say goodbye to, then we can leave."

Akihito sighed, but nodded and followed. The farewells were brief, primarily promises of future business appointments, and Asami ushered Akihito out, confident that Kirishima and his wife would have no issue playing host the rest of the evening. The ride was quick to Akihito's studio; the blond fumbled with the lock then dashed inside, and by the time Asami climbed the steps to the bedroom an outfit was laid on the bed for him and Akihito was half-naked and pulling on a pair of jeans. "Why do you even have those clothes if you like, never wear them?" His undershirt was flung across the bed absentmindedly as Akihito sought his favorite shirt from the closet. "I thought I left it here…" he muttered to himself.

"You like the way I look in them," Asami said. And apparently the way he looked out of them, too, judging by that stare; he slowly pulled his muscular legs into the jeans, taking his time in zipping and buttoning the closure, enjoying the feel of Akihito's eyes on him. The blond stopped looking for his own shirt to watch Asami slip his own top over his head and tug it down to cover his abdomen. Despite the warmth of the room, Akihito's bare chest broke out in goose bumps and his nipples hardened. He'd been right to choose Asami's tightest shirt—Asami was still too young to be in stuffy suits all the time, not when his body looked that good.

Snapping out of his daze, Akihito grabbed the nearest suitable top and finished dressing, sliding into sneakers and nearly dragging Asami back into the car. Akihito checked his watch. "We'll make it before midnight, but I don't think there's enough time for a quickie."

"Is that a challenge?" Asami asked, pulling Akihito to straddle his lap, fingers brushing the back of his neck and a hand at his waist.

"I don't want your clothes to get messed up."

"Don't worry, mine won't," Asami smirked, palming Akihito's erection through his pants. The blond groaned, bucking his hips into it.

"I'd rather not spend the rest of the night with cum in my pants, actually," Akihito slid off Asami's lap and knelt on the floor. "But since you're older and can't handle waiting, I guess I can help you." As Akihito undid the fly on Asami's jeans, Asami considered getting back at the blond for all the age jokes, but then lips wrapped around the tip of his erection, kissing it, and all thoughts fled. Akihito worked the fabric further down Asami's hips, giving Akihito access to his balls, and the blond took advantage by rubbing them slowly, in contrast to the fast bobs of his head as he moved his mouth over Asami's cock from tip to base. The first drops of precum were coaxed onto Akihito's tongue; he sucked lightly and pulled back, tonguing patterns over the head of Asami's cock and humming, looking up at Asami's face just to see that expression—mouth panting open, eyebrows narrowed slightly, eyes meeting his own and focused on nothing but him—and Akihito could feel fingers tightening in his hair and braced himself, feeling cum pool on his tongue a moment later as Asami's hips arched into his mouth, a whisper of his name tumbling from Asami's mouth.

The older man pulled Akihito up by the collar and kissed him soundly, sharing the ejaculate between them before Akihito could swallow it all. They kissed for a couple minutes, Asami skipping the afterglow and, like Akihito, slowly winding up in anticipation of later on when they'd be back in the penthouse, until the car slowed to a halt and their driver pinged from the front of the divider. Hastily getting Asami back in his pants, they righted each other's hair (well, Akihito messed Asami's more, finding the mussed look irresistibly sexy) and went into the bar.

Apparently (and unsurprisingly) Akihito knew just about everyone in the bar, and Asami met more people than he could remember as they became a blur of names and faces until Akihito had claimed a corner of a table with a beer in each hand, pressed up against Asami in the cramped room. "Not your usual, but it's not bad, right?" Akihito asked, gesturing to the beer. Even sitting with their thighs and arms squished together, Akihito had to speak at a higher volume to be heard over the music and the crowd.

"Not bad," Asami said with a smile. It wasn't as bad as he'd imagined from Akihito's description; sure, basically the whole place was a bodyguard's nightmare between the loud noise, the teeming crowd, and the layout, but the place was also so very unlike what Asami was used to that it was all just very—refreshing. "I can see why you like it here." Akihito was beaming, eyes running over the crowd and swaying slightly to the music, clapping as the band finished their song and launched right into the next one.

"After they finish, I can introduce you to the band," Akihito offered smugly.

"You know them?" On reflection, Asami realized he shouldn't be surprised.

Akihito nodded. "Takato's wife is the drummer, and Kou's boyfriend is singing lead. Takato and Kou are both backstage." The sound was too loud to encourage talking, so they listened as the band finished out the song and exited the stage, making room for the next group, who boldly declared themselves 'Bad Luck.'

"Is it really okay to let them play on New Year's, with a name like that?"

"A real man makes his own luck."

"Are you quoting movie lines at me, or is that your actual philosophy?"

"I don't wait for the stars to line up; I arrange them to suit myself."

"True enough," Akihito laughed to imagine Asami designing the constellations, putting a hand on the older man's forearm to guide him through the crowd and over to the door on the right. Several people tumbled out; Takato and Kou greeted Asami with a hug (too far from sober to think better) and Akihito laughed all through the introductions to see Asami look so uncomfortable. Most of the short conversation alternated between comments on how good their band played and how lucky Akihito was to have gotten someone as handsome and cool as Asami. The sincere compliments and the proud look on Akihito's face would have made Asami blush, but then again, he was Asami.

The group spilt off to hop to another bar leaving best wishes for the coming year, and Asami and Akihito reclaimed their small standing table, Asami leading as the crowd parted readily for him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you brought me here just to show me off," Asami leaned down to Akihito's ear rather than shouting.

"Good thing you know better." Taking a long sip and eying Asami, he continued, "but if that was my plan all along, it would definitely be justified since you were totally showing me off before." The smirk stayed on Akihito's lips, even as his lips began to count down the numbers until midnight along with everyone else in the bar. The music stopped, just the sound of voices ticking down the seconds. Only one voice mattered in the din; Asami cupped Akihito's cheek, turning his face towards his own, and their eyes met, steadily holding each other's eyes as the hands on the clock all pointed to twelve for one small moment—then continuing on, heedless of the two men connecting their lips.

Someone bumped into Akihito as they passed, jolting him further into Asami so their teeth clacked together. "Oops, sorry," he tried not to chuckle, despite his tongue hurting from Asami's accidental bite. "We'll have to finish this at home, I guess."

"Disappointed?"

"Hardly," Akihito flushed. "I just thought of trying out my New Year's goal early."

"Ah, I see." Asami leisurely downed the rest of his beer just to make Akihito wait for him to ask what his goal might be, knowing it'd push Akihito's buttons—and, yes, there's the pout on the blond's face. "Your goal is to make me fall even more in love with you, right?"

"Actually," Akihito ignored Asami's attempt to make him swoon. "I plan to take you on."

"Really?" Laughing might hurt Akihito's feelings, so he refrained, settling a hand high on Akihito's thigh.

"Yes, really." Gray eyes caught his, face showing that determination he loved but entwined with such lust and love and confidence that Asami shivered internally. Neither said anything for a moment, both imagining the possibilities.

"How about we go home," Asami leaned on Akihito's shoulder to speak into his ear, "and see if you can reach your goal before the sun rises."

Akihito was dragging him out of the bar not half a moment later, and as Asami watched Akihito tight ass while they walked outside, he decided he liked where this year was heading.


End file.
